


Memories are forever

by rasrafmek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, amnesia fic but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: In which Miya Atsumu falls in love with Kita Shinsuke the first(?) time he sees him.(Or: temporary amnesia fic where Atsumu forgets he's married to Shinsuke, but falls for him all over again anyway.)
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	Memories are forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meclanitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/gifts).



Atsumu wakes up to the worst headache of his life. 

With much effort, he opens his eyes, and is greeted by bright lights and stark white walls. He looks around and is met by the sullen face of his twin brother. His head throbs; he closes his eyes again.

“My head hurts after seein’ yer face ‘Samu,” he says with a groan. His throat feels like sandpaper, and his voice sounds weird to his ears.

“Nice to know yer back to normal ‘Tsumu,” his twin retorts. “Nurse, I think he’s okay now. I’ll just leave fer a few minutes to make a phone call.”

After entrusting his dearly beloved twin to the attending nurse, Osamu leaves the room. Said attending nurse hovers around Atsumu, checking the IV drip attached to his arm.

“Does your head still hurt? Does any other part of your body hurt?” the nurse asks. 

“Head hurts, but the rest of me’s fine,” he mutters under his breath. “Why’m I here, what happened?”

“It was a pretty bad concussion, you’ve been unconscious for a few hours now,” is her reply. “But thankfully, the MRI shows everything’s completely normal, so you can be discharged when your headache’s gone.”

A concussion? He does remember slipping up during practice and having a bad fall. Didn’t think it would warrant a trip to the hospital and his skull feeling as if it would split apart soon, but that’s life.

“Hey ‘Tsumu,” his brother says upon reentering the room, “I’ll hafta go but Kita-san will come here and take care of ya. Says his train’s arrivin’ soon”

Kita-san? The name sounds familiar but Atsumu can’t recall knowing anyone named Kita. Maybe some friend of Osamu’s? Well, it didn’t matter. He’ll be fine, he doesn’t need his idiot twin or some stranger taking care of him.

“I’ll be fine, you can tell ‘im he doesn’t needta come here,” he says.

Osamu rolls his eyes at that. “Yeah, right, and have us deal with you whining about bein' unloved? Nope.”

Before Atsumu could protest, Osamu leaves the room.

Atsumu is left alone with his thoughts and his splitting headache for a grand total of 15 minutes before the door opens again. A man with fair hair, sunkissed skin, and piercing golden eyes, whom Atsumu assumes to be Kita-san, enters the hospital room. He walks across the room lithely, and stops to stand in front of Atsumu. And upon meeting Atsumu’s gaze, his icy expression softens into a smile.

Now, Atsumu was not the type to fall in love at first sight, but how can he stop himself from falling when the man standing in front of him is as radiant as the sun itself?

He feels his heart skip a beat, or two, and the heart monitor attached to him displays his increased heart rate. Oh, to be betrayed by technology. 

The other man notices this, and chuckles. Atsumu feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment, but he can’t even bring himself to be irritated when Kita-san’s laugh is so adorable. His dignity is a small sacrifice in exchange for Kita-san’s laughter.

“Atsumu,” the other man’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. “How are you feeling?”

“My head still hurts, but ‘s better than ten minutes ago, Kita-san,” he replies.

“Kita-san?” the other man asks, confusion clear in his eyes. 

“Ain’t that yer name? ‘Samu said Kita-san was gonna come here to check on me, so I thought that was you?” Atsumu replies, equally confused.

“I mean, it is my name. Or was. But you haven’t called me Kita-san in a long time, Atsumu. Do you not remember me?” Kita’s lips curl into a frown, making Atsumu feel bad for being the cause of said frown. 

“I’ll never forget a face like that ‘s what I wanna say, but truth be told I can’t remember,” Atsumu mumbles. “Must’a hit my head a lot harder if it made me forget ya. Wish it made me forget ‘Samu instead, who needs him.” 

Hearing this, the other man laughs again, before drawing closer to Atsumu. He holds Atsumu’s hands in his; Atsumu looks down at their entangled hands, and notices a gold ring matching Kita-san’s on his own ring finger. 

“Shinsuke. I’m your Shinsuke, Atsumu. It’s okay if you can’t remember it right now, you’ll remember it soon. And if you don’t, we’ll make new memories, okay?”

Atsumu almost can’t hear Shinsuke’s soft voice over the drumming of his heartbeat. 

So he was married? And to the most beautiful man he’d set his eyes on? 

“What’d I do to marry you?” Atsumu blurts out. “I have no idea how I’d get so lucky but I must’ve done somethin’ right to get ya to marry me. Did I save the world in a previous life?”

Shinsuke blinks, and his cheeks redden at Atsumu’s outburst. _Cute_ is the only thought in Atsumu’s mind. 

“You only had to be yourself, Atsumu, I love you as you are,” Shinsuke states, after he had regained his composure. He leans in and presses a kiss to Atsumu’s forehead.

Atsumu reaches out to pull Shinsuke closer to him, and leans forward to kiss him squarely on the lips. Kissing Shinsuke feels like the most natural thing to do; somehow, his body still remembers what his mind cannot.

“I don’t need memories to know I love ya too, Shinsuke.”

\--

Atsumu regains his memories the following day; remembers the day he proposed to Shinsuke and his resounding yes, remembers waking up the day after their wedding with his husband by his side. He also remembers making a fool of himself by tripping on his wedding day as he was walking down the aisle, and remembers ‘Samu’s best man speech featuring all of Atsumu’s embarrassing childhood anecdotes.

So maybe there were some parts he’d rather not remember; but anything with Shinsuke was a treasured memory, so he’ll take them all anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi's love so sweet reborn made me write fluff adflafalksdjf 
> 
> Kudos/comments are appreciated, or you can talk to me about atsukita on twitter (I'm @preskita)!


End file.
